The present invention refers to a person conveying device of quiet operating design having a step belt or pallet belt which is guided in guide rails by transport chains with step-chain or respectively pallet-chain rollers as well as chain-guide rollers.
Quietly operating designs of person-conveying devices, whether they be escalators or moving walkways, are obtained if the step or palette drive pins connected with the tread elements have step-chain or respectively pallet-chain rollers which are mounted on ball bearings. The design of such rollers must provide assurance of controlled transfer of force from the ball bearing to the plastic travel surface of the roller.
In a device of the type described above, the object of the invention is to assure a dependably operating and nevertheless inexpensive transfer of the loading forces on the step belt or respectively pallet belt to the guide rail of its tread elements.